


The Depths of Devotion

by semaphoredrivethru



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-10
Updated: 1999-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semaphoredrivethru/pseuds/semaphoredrivethru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I no longer have to wait up until nearly mid-day for Natalie, worrying about her.  Of course, I haven't always had the ability to see the, if you'll pardon the phrase, brighter side of vampirism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Depths of Devotion

I sit on a stool at the kitchen counter, waiting patiently for Natalie to come home. I look out the window, and can see that the night sky has lightened with the faint grey of false dawn; it won't be long now. 

I find that to be one of the good sides to Natalie now being a vampire - it's always reliable that she'll be home on time. I no longer have to wait up until nearly mid-day for Natalie, worrying about her. Of course, I haven't always had the ability to see the, if you'll pardon the phrase, brighter side of vampirism. 

When Natalie was brought across - by LaCroix, no less! - it came as a surprise to everyone. Perhaps if it had been planned... but it wasn't. After the attempt at what we now call "Janette's Cure," LaCroix had chosen to bring her across, rather than to let her die. Later, I would reconcile my well expressed feelings on vampires, but at the time, well, you could say that I was less than pleased. 

After a while, though, I realized that Natalie, though human no more, was still -my- Natalie. We had been together for too long, and been through too much, to let a little thing like her change in species come between us. 

When the subject of moving had come up, it was all I could do to keep from clawing out of my skin. I hoped and prayed she would want me with her in her new life. But, I also knew that, like one's favorite song, the place one held in another's heart could change in a moment. 

But here I am, in our new kitchen of our new house in our new country, waiting as I always do. Waiting for my sweet Natalie to come home to me. 

I perk up at the sound of her car, pulling into the driveway. I sit straighter in my seat, and shift back and forth in my anxiousness. It's funny, but every time I see her, it's like when we first met. Her eyes had filled with compassion and our instant bond. It had been at that moment that I had known I would love her always. 

I hear her keys in the lock, watch the back door open, and there she is. She's so beautiful. Suddenly aware of how follish I must look, I leave my place in the kitchen, and settle into my favorite corner on the couch. 

With a smile, Natalie kicks off her shoes, and sits next to me. With the familiarity born of long time companionship, she gently scratches the back of my neck. With a purr of contentment, I lean into her hand as she speaks to me: 

"Heya Sid. How was your night?" 


End file.
